


Au coeur des anneaux de Jupiter

by BabyDracky



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, 5 Acts à la Française, F/F, Gen, Gift Fic, Moon's Era, One Shot, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Jupiter combat sur le front lunaire pour défendre le palais où se trouve la Princesse Sérénité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au coeur des anneaux de Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le Meme 5 Acts à la Française sur mon LJ  
> Ecrit pour Dianajess

Le tonnerre grondait depuis des heures. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel de jais. La guerrière combattait sans relâche, sans répit.  
Sérénité se tenait droite et fière au balcon du palais. Le peuple de la lune s’abritait sous les croissants des grottes de la face cachée, mais elle, la princesse, n’irait pas se cacher alors que les guerrières étaient en guerre. Elle ne ferait que taire les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper.  
La lumière de la lune avait repris de sa substance, la ligne de front avait été éloignée de la cité lunaire.  
— Jupiter, rentre ! Lança-t-elle, tendant ses bras de nacre vers le firmament.  
Est-ce un ordre de la reine ? Lui répondit la guerrière depuis le front, de par la pensée.  
La princesse de la lune, tout comme sa mère, la Reine Sérénité, avait toujours eu ce lien étroit avec les guerrières.  
Le front n’est pas encore stabilisé. Mercure peut venir au rapport, Princesse, reprit-elle, la distance donnant à sa voix une froideur qui fit frissonner Sérénité.  
— S’il te plaît, se contenta-t-elle de murmurer.

Quand la guerrière arriva au palais, elle était seule et épuisée.  
Sérénité se précipita vers les marches, se moquant de la présence des quelques serviteurs à être restés.  
— Jupiter ! S’écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu’elle nouait ses bras autour de la taille étonnement délicate de la guerrière.  
Cette dernière soupira mais lui rendit son étreinte, serrant son petit corps secoué de spasmes contre sa plus haute et plus solide stature.  
— Princesse, commença-t-elle.  
— Sérénité, tu as promis de m’appeler Sérénité quand nous serions seules, lui répondit la princesse, tentant vainement d’essuyer ses larmes.  
— Sérénité, souffla Jupiter avant d’embrasser le front frais de sa souveraine.  
Je m’en vais faire le rapport à notre reine.

— Sérénité, murmura la guerrière à l’oreille de la jeune femme, alors que ses doigts se perdaient dans la longue chevelure blonde qui glissait sur le drap de soie, je ne veux pas de favoritisme.  
— Ne sois pas idiote, lui répondit la princesse, alors que ses lèvres de rosée effleuraient la peau sensible de son cou, chacune d’entre vous doit rentrer au palais pour reprendre des forces et faire votre rapport. Tu laisses toujours cette tâche aux autres. Tu te tues à petit feu…  
— Nous sommes en guerre, Princesse ! Je me dois de protéger la Lune ! De vous protéger ! Lâcha Jupiter, saisissant le doux visage rond de l’être qu’elle aimait le plus au monde.  
— Vous êtes toutes là pour nous protéger, mon amour, murmura Sérénité, baisant délicatement les poignets de ces mains puissantes.  
Tu dois faire confiance à tes sœurs.  
— Je leur fais confiance, mais je dois faire de mon mieux pour vous défendre et ne pas me perdre dans ce que je désire plus que tout… Ajouta la guerrière, coupable.  
Restez auprès de vous.  
— Je suis toujours auprès de toi, murmura Sérénité en attirant le long corps souple de sa guerrière contre le sien qu’elle dénudait.  
Et Jupiter le savait. La Princesse, comme la Reine, était toujours auprès des guerrières, par la pensée. Elles ressentaient toutes leur aura puissante et bienfaisante. Pourtant ce cœur, celui-là même qu’elle sentait battre sous sa main, alors qu’elle dorlotait ce petit sein de lait où un bourgeon de rose s’épanouissait, ce cœur-là ne battait que pour elle. Elle le baisa de mille baisers gourmands avant de rassurer le corps tremblotant et de chasser toutes les peurs de l’âme frêle de leur courageuse princesse.


End file.
